1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to holders for securing one or more optical fibers. Specifically, the disclosure relates to the holders for preparing one or more optical fibers for termination and methods of using a holder when preparing and/or making a termination.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic communication networks are experiencing explosive growth. In just a few years, the transmission of optical communication signals for voice, video, data, and the like has soared. The future growth of fiber optical networks is necessary because subscribers are still demanding more bandwidth. To accommodate the bandwidth demand, network operators are investing in and installing optical networks to route optical fibers toward the subscriber. In certain applications, the craft prefers to terminate the ends of fiber optic cable in the field to avoid issues with excess cable length and slack storage. However, conventional connectors require finishing the ferrule endface which is time-consuming and best accomplished in a factory setting with dedicated polishing and inspection equipment.
To solve these connector termination issues, mechanical splice connectors such as the UniCam® available from Corning Cable Systems of Hickory, N.C. were developed. The UniCam® connector allows the craft to make a mechanical splice connection between a field-fiber and an optical fiber stub of the connector without the need to polish a ferrule endface of the connector. However, the craft must still prepare the end of the cable having the field-fiber for termination. By way of example, the jacket and/or buffer layer on the fiber must be removed, then the coating on the optical fiber is stripped away. Finally, the optical fiber is cleaved to the correct length for the mechanical connector. Although these preparation tasks are easily performed by a skilled craftsman, an untrained person may have difficultly preparing the optical fiber for termination in a mechanical splice connector.